(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Data processing apparatuses have been widely available in various fields. In particular, image processing apparatuses which process image data are one of suitable examples of the data processing apparatuses. Heretofore, some techniques for the data processing apparatuses and the image processing apparatuses have been proposed.